


You, Idiot.

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: The Monkees
Genre: look its late at night i dont even know why im here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Mike has a sunburn.Peter never gets what he wants.a one shot...but maybe notalso thishttps://78.media.tumblr.com/516b1f2bb168a6d1df186cc6557fbe42/tumblr_nt0baz0qUp1rsgfzjo1_400.gif





	1. Chapter 1

"Does that hurt, Mike?" Peter extended his index finger and causiously poked his friends red skin. 

Micheal winced and yanked Peter's wrist away from him. "Whadaya think Pete? Did ya have to ask?" He sat up straight on the couch, careful to not let his back touch anything, except of course Peters finger. 

"Davy did tell us to bring sunscreen, Mike" Pete stated, a matter o' factly. 

"You're the one who forgot it" He groaned, this was going to be a long night. Agony awaits him tonight. 

Peter's face seemed to fall at that realization. "Gee, Mike, i sure am awful sorry. I was just excited to swim, you see."

"Excited to swim" He repeated, grumpily. "Golly" Here comes the sarcasm. "We can't all just be golden like you." He threw a hand up in a theatrical fit. "I burn, you know I burn."

"Well not everybody can be as tall as you..."

"What are you on about Pete?" He rolled his eyes so hard they threatened to fall out the back of his skull.  
"or as skinny....or get all the girls" The list went on. Was Peter jealous of him?  
"Pete, what're you going on about?" Micheal raised his voice to catch his attention.

"Everybody thinks I'm dumb Mike, and you're the brains....you get everything. I never get what I want."

The taller of the two quirked a grin. He couldn't be serious. "An' what do ya want that's so important?"

Peter put his hands together, wringing them. "Well, the thing is."

Micheal, still grumpy from the stinging pain on his back, sighed. "Out with it" He just wanted to get to the bottom of this so he could go to the bathroom and put some aloe on his back.

His friend seemed to gain some confidence, or maybe he was just getting sick of Mike's shit. "You, Idiot." Peter challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike lets Peter kiss him, because he knows they won't like it and things will just be normal again...right?

Mike choked, whether it was saliva or air or nothing at all, well that was yet to be debated. The fact was that he choked and wasn't sure he'd ever find another adequet air supply for as long as he'd be left on this earth. "Elaborate, wait, actually...don't" He cleared his throat. "What...?"

Peter sunk back into himself. "You're just so...you" He said, as if that explained anything at all.

"Peter, you want..me?" He wasn't even sure what that meant right now. "How? I mean, well, what do you mean?" Mike wasn't just caught off guard, he was reeling with all this new information. "Can we even, ya know, be like that?"

"Davy wouldn't care. He kisses boys sometimes." Peter stated, as if it wasn't new information. "Micky probably does...if that helps. I don't even know if I'm into dudes, Mike. I just know I like you, and I sorta wanna kiss you. If that's okay. I mean it's just that-"

"Peter..." Mike tried to stop him. "Peter." He said with a tone of urgency, desperate to shut him up. "Go 'head. Kiss me, I guess. 'm not gonna like it, you won't neither. Let's just do this and get it out of the way." The was no certainty in his statement. He didn't know. His bestfriend just blindsided him with all this nonsense. 

"You mean it, Mike?" He sounded uncertain. It was almost like he expected this to be a prank.  
"I said go 'head, before I change my mind."

Peter didn't waste the time to ask again. His lips pressed hard against Mike's.  
Mike almost sighed at the thought of how needy Peter could be. Wait, no. His back was being gently pushed against the back of the couch. There was a human in his lap, lapping at his face like he was a damn salt lick and Pete was a horse.  
"mmph, Pete..." The tall texan didn't know if he was asking for more or trying to stop him. Either way it didn't do much to stop the assault on his mouth. He felt hands on his chest against his hot skin, there was something cold inbetween them. "s'aloe" Peter mumbled, gently rubbing his chest; doing nothing to avoid any possible sensitive spots. 

" 'hell'd you get it?" He sucked in a harsh breath. 

"Side table, dummy" Peter grinned, obviously a lot more relax then he had been ten minutes previous.

"Where'd you get off touchin me like this?" Mike glanced down at his friend's hands, watching them travel dangerously low. 

"...Well I haven't yet" His tongue swiped the bottom of his lip. 

Just as Peter's hand grazed the taller man's zipper the appartment door swung open. "Mike, Pete....We've got some birds coming over tomorrow night so we've gotta clean the place up" He turned the corner and cocked his head to the side. "What the fu-"

"David!" Mike scolded, as if this situation didn't call for a heaping helping of 'what the fuck'. As if Pete's hands weren't frozen on him in an incriminating position. Suppose his mouth wasn't stuck to his neck, that's the basis Mike's brain is running off of. Davy did not just walk into this. He didn't see nothin'. 

"Davy we were just....taking care of his sunburn. See? I got the aloe out?"

"The beach ain't clothing optional, Pete. Ya ain't got to go that low." Davy pointed out. " 'an since when do we apply ointment with our mouth?"

Mike turned a wild shade of red. He was allergic to this. It's a common allergy, really.  
"It's alterative medicine, David" Peter said. It was a last ditch effort.

"You know what, I suddenly have things to do. I'll be back in an hour. This...well it didn't happen, alright?" Davy turned around and left just like that. He didn't see a damn thing. That was the story they all silently agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's alternative medicine, David" cracks my shit up


End file.
